Chapter Two
Chapter Two of Blindness is the second chapter of the story, as well as the second chapter to the first volume. This chapter builds up the formation of the Crazies, and more characters are introduced and brought into the story. This is also before the group was formed, but now follows (for the most part) Hosea, Crystal, Jade, Katie, and Michael. The main storyline that carries throughout the second chapter is the relatively new relationship between Hosea and Crystal, the emphasis on family throughout, and the formation of the Crazies. The chapter's timeline started on October 24, 2010 and ended on December 3, 2010. Summary Coming soon. Episodes 'Watercolour' Hosea spends the day with his family in New Orleans, but his mind lies elsewhere. 'Let The Flames Begin' Upon returning to Comeaux after the weekend, all is not living on a prayer for the happy couple. Hosea suffers from a cold, and Crystal makes a revelation that alters his views on his past dramatically. 'Undisclosed Desires' It’s a four-day weekend, and Hosea and Crystal are pulling out all the stops. One day, they go to the park, and the next day they go to a bonfire for Halloween. It all turns out to be much more than either would’ve expected. 'Corner' School is back in for three days, and Hosea’s already itching for those three days to be behind him, as his sights are set on another weekend on cloud nine. 'Control The Storm' Hosea comes back to school, but Crystal notices something’s a little off about his behavior. He’s become something of a zombie, almost. Something’s pestering him again. What could it be? 'Monsoon' Description pending. 'Faith' Hosea attends a service at Crystal's church, and finds himself shaken by the time he returns. 'Odd One' Hosea is bothered with thoughts of the approaching arrival of his father. Crystal consoles him in whatever way she can, while "Lazarus" blatantly tells him to forget about it and not let it bother him. 'Letters From The Sky' As the weekend approaches, Hosea casts aside the thoughts of his father returning in favor for some more amusing thoughts regarding him and Crystal. 'The Only Hope For Me Is You' Hosea’s father stays the weekend with the family. Despite how there still rests a lot of hostility towards him, Hosea finds some sense of relief at his appearance. Meanwhile, the signs of Hosea’s withdrawal become more apparent to Gabi and to their mother. 'Runaway' After a moment of reflecting, Hosea finds himself wanting to let a few people back into his life, starting again on a clean slate. His excuse: he’s happy now, and they can’t possibly tear him apart. So why not just forget? What’s in the past is in the past. Meanwhile, Hosea’s family has a family reunion on Thanksgiving. 'Robot Boy' Hosea spends a normal Sunday afternoon contemplating his return to Comeaux after a week-long break. Meanwhile, Crystal attends church, yet finds herself distracted. 'Breaking The Habit' The group returns to school, and while all seems well on the surface, a lot has been going on with everybody since the beginning the break. 'Witchcraft' Hosea and Crystal find amusement in fondling a bit during their classes. Ms. Duex also entertains the science class with some odd stories. Rayce can't seem to stop talking about pie. 'On Melancholy Hill' Crystal and Hosea find themselves down for no apparent reason, and the rest of the group attempts to brighten their spirits on the first day of December. Meanwhile, Hosea comes up with an idea for what to do for Christmas. 'Love Like Blood' Hosea’s return week to school takes a turn for the better, and finds an extra enjoyment coming out of him and Crystal’s poking and “holding hands”. 'You've Seen The Butcher' To help get comfortable with the family, Hosea makes a point to visiting Crystal more often. 'You Found Me' Description pending. 'The Pretender' Description pending. 'Jar of Hearts' Hosea considers his progress and actions and compares them to an old foil and ex of Crystal's, Matthew. 'Never Say Never' Description pending. 'Forever Now' The newly-formed Crazies prepare and anticipate for the upcoming Midterms and Christmas break. Trivia *The theme of the chapter is family. *The tagline of the chapter is "have faith." Category:Volume I Category:Part I Category:Chapters